


Fear

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: I apologize in advance. This isn't a sweet fluff fic at all. It's angry, hard, and love has nothing to do with it.Seven of Nine is freshly severed from the Borg Collective. How is she expected to handle all of the raging human emotions and hormones that are flooding her previously-Borg brain?





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in an old notebook. Guess I was in a mood one day.

_I'll kill you,_ she had threatened weeks before. _I_ will _betray you_ she had promised. Yet as the former drone stood before the human known as Captain Janeway, the smaller woman showed no fear.

 _She is not afraid of us_ , Seven thought. _She is foolish. Weak. Human._

“Seven I know you are working hard on the Astrometrics Lab and I appreciate that but there is a hierarchy on this ship you _must_ adhere to. You can't just go messing with the power couplings without Lieutenant Torres' permission and particularly not at 02:00. I don't appreciate being woken up by an angry Klingon shouting over my combadge,” Janeway said.

Seven of Nine observed her silently. She was out of uniform, the first time she had seen her without the command uniform. A peach-colored nightgown made of a satin material – this was Janeway's sleeping attire.

 _Inefficient to have separate clothing to regeneration_ , Seven thought. _Inefficient to have such long hair, loose around her shoulders. Such a curious appearance...This drone wonders what Captain Janeway's hair feels like – Irrelevant!_

“Seven are you listening to me?” Janeway asked, interrupting her conflicting thoughts.

“Yes...Captain,” Seven said slowly.

_No pips. No combadge. No phaser. This human is small. This drone could easily overpower her._

“Why don't you have a seat, Seven?” the captain offered, sitting down and patting the couch beside her. “You look troubled.”

“Borg do not sit. The command structure aboard this vessel is inefficient...confusing. Lt. Torres was unavailable for me to inquire about the power couplings,” she stated, hands clasped behind her back.

“She was probably asleep, Seven.”

“The...individuals aboard this vessel engage in long periods of regeneration frequently. I do not require 8 hours of regeneration every 24 hours. It would be inefficient for me to continue working just because others are regenerating.”

“I'm sure Commander Chakotay could find more work for you to do but, Seven, there's more to life than work.”

“I do not require recreational activities,” she said stiffly.

“Why don't you give it a try sometime? You could join me on the Holodeck.”

“Holodecks fulfill a human need to fantasize. I have no such need,” she retorted.

“It's too late at night for all of this,” Janeway said, standing up. She walked over to the replicator and ordered a coffee. Seven watched her movements intensely.

_This drone could easily overpower the human woman. She is frail. Small. ...Her feet are small. Pale. Intriguing...Irrelevant!_

“It is difficult, Captain,” Seven said, her eyes still on Janeway's bare feet. “I miss the simplicity of the hive mind. No need to ask permission. No...conflict.”

“You'll get the hang of it, Seven,” Janeway said warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

In a flash, Seven knocked the coffee cup from Janeway's hand. She grabbed her by the throat with her Borg hand and pinned her up against the wall. Janeway's hands went to her nightgown but she had forgotten her combadge on her nightstand. With her human hand, Seven took her own combadge and flung it to the ground, away from them.

“This drone could crush your windpipe. Break your neck. You are small,” Seven said, her voice low.

“Why are you doing this Seven?” Janeway asked, staring at her with a fiery look in her gray eyes.

“Why are you not afraid of us?” the drone demanded, squeezing her throat slightly, pressing her harder against the wall. She felt Janeway swallow beneath her hand.

“Let me go, Seven. That's an order,” she said in her fearless command tone, though her voice was a little strangled.

“Your orders are irrelevant,” she growled, bringing her face closer to the captain's, searching for fear. As she drew closer she saw Janeway's pupils dilate, felt her pulse beat more rapidly under her hand. Her skin perspired slightly.

“You _are_ frightened,” Seven said with an air of superiority.

“I'm not scared of you, Seven of Nine. Annika Hansen,” Janeway retorted.

“That is not our designation!” she flared angrily. She squeezed Janeway's throat, cutting off her airway until she was gasping. Then she released her, grabbing her hair instead. Janeway gasped a cry of pain as Seven wrapped her hair around her fist and held her head tightly, forcing her to look up at her.

Then Seven of Nine did something that surprised them both – she kissed her. Acting on instinct she thrust her tongue into Janeway's mouth, tasting her. Irrelevant data swarmed to her cortical node and her body flooded with hormones. Endorphins, Dopamine, Epinephrine. Something primal Seven of Nine had never felt before and it spurred her on.

At first Janeway was kissing her back then she began to struggle, hitting and kicking the drone. When she bit Seven's tongue, the Borg tasted blood and withdrew.

“Stop it, Seven!” Janeway said angrily, her cheeks flushed. Her pupils were still dilated and Seven could smell her scent strongly. Pheromones.

“You are aroused,” she declared.

“I'm not! I'm angry!” Janeway retorted. “What you just did was-”

“You are aroused or you are afraid. Which is it?” Seven demanded, pressing her knee between the captain's legs.

“N-neither! Seven-”

Holding Janeway tightly by the hair, she used her free hand to pull up the nightgown. Ignoring Janeway's cries of protest, Seven thrust her hand between her thighs. When she felt the wetness there, the Borg smirked.

“You are aroused,” she stated and thrust one finger through her slick folds, feeling her hot tight entrance.

“Seven stop!”

Seven withdrew her hand only to force the captain to the deck. Janeway scrambled for Seven's combadge but the drone stopped her easily, straddling her thighs. She ripped the inefficient sleepwear away from the petite starship captain.

“Seven stop this right now!” Janeway said, trying to cover her breasts with one hand and push Seven away with the other.

“You want this, Captain. Resistance is futile.”

“Even if I- I- I'm engaged. I'm engaged to be married, Seven,” she protested as Seven pushed her legs apart, straddling just one of her thighs, her full weight enough to keep the captain from moving.

“Seven please. Don't – ohhh...”

Her protest turned into a moan as Seven penetrated her slowly with one finger.

The former drone marveled at the sensation. Hot, velvety walls. She had never felt anything like this before. It intensified the ache between her own thighs and she pressed her center down harder on the captain's thigh. The fabric of the biosuit felt pleasing against the ache and she began to slide herself along Janeway's leg, increasing the friction. At the same time, she moved her finger inside of Janeway.

Seven of Nine still possessed the knowledge of the Collective and some of this knowledge included copulation techniques. She curled her fingers inside the small woman, finding her g-spot easily.

“Seven please don't...don't....don't stop,” Janeway panted beneath her, her body trembling.

Seven felt the aching between her legs intensify. Pressure was building. Was this-?

Then it seemed the world exploded behind her eyes. Every nanoprobe in her body seemed to sing. She could hear the captain cry her name, felt the hot velvet contract around her fingers. She saw a spectrum of colors in her mind, colors which had no name.

When her orgasm subsided, Seven's body threatened to go limp. She recovered quickly, however. Janeway still moved beneath her, her smaller body shining with sweat. Seven's fingers were still inside of her, two of them now, and the drone could smell her arousal. It made her feel feral.

She moved quickly, down between Janeway's legs. She continued to piston her fingers in and out of that slick hot place and she used her tongue to find the bundle of nerves her own pleasure had come from.

 _This drone wants Captain Janeway to see the colors too_ , she thought erratically and if the Borg part of her brain thought this goal was irrelevant she didn't hear it.

She circled the bundle of nerves with her tongue. Then she felt Janeway's hands at the back of her head. She was not pushing her away, however. Janeway pulled Seven's hair loose, buried her fingers in it, and pulled her face harder against her.

“More,” she panted desperately.

Seven complied, sucking the bundle of nerves into her mouth. She felt the walls begin to spasm around her fingers again. She curled her fingers inside the captain again to stoke the spot until Janeway was shouting her name as she climaxed again.

When Janeway was silent and limp, Seven withdrew her fingers. She stood, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her biosuit, and looked down at the naked captain.

Janeway was drenched, gasping for breath. Seven saw tears streaking from her gray eyes. Words for what she had just done swarmed through her cortical node, along with more unfamiliar emotions. Regret. Fear. A strange satisfaction. So much conflict.

 _She will return this drone to the Borg now_ , Seven thought. Why did this thought cause anxiety? She was not afraid of the Borg.

“G-go...Go, Seven,” Janeway panted. “Go and regenerate, just go. Now.”

Seven re-pinned her blonde hair and left the captain's quarters.

 

The next morning when Seven stepped out of her alcove she expected to be met with a Security team. Instead she was alone. She looked around and saw her combadge sitting on a console, along with a Padd which contained her duty assignment for the day. She frowned. A note from the captain was included on the Padd, encrypted so only she could access it.

 

_Seven,_

_Meet me outside of Holodeck 2 at 20:00 hours. Since you obviously have a lot of pent up energy, I'm going to teach you how to play Velocity. I'll see you then._

_-Captain Janeway_

 

Seven re-pinned her combadge to the front of her biosuit, still frowning. Clearly, humans were a very confusing species.

 

THE END

 


End file.
